Divindades
Lord Ao =Divindades Superiores de Faerûn= *Azuth — O Altíssimo, Patrono dos Magos, Senhor das Magias *Bane — O Lorde Negro, a Mão Negra, o Senhor das Trevas *Chauntea — A Grande Mãe, a Deusa dos Grãos, Mãe Terra *Cyric — Príncipe das Mentiras, o Sol Escuro, o Sol Negro *Eilistraee — A Donzela Escura, Senhora da Dança *Gond — Arauto das Maravilhas, Senhor de Todos os Ferreiros *Helm — O Observador, O Vigilante *Ilmater — O Deus Sofrido, o Deus Flagelado *Kelemvor — Senhor da Morte, Juiz dos Condenados *Kossuth — O senhor das Chamas, O Senhor do Fogo *Lathander — O Senhor do Amanhecer *Lolth — Rainha das Aranhas, Rainha dos Fossos de Teias Demoníacas *Malar — O Senhor das Feras, O Leopardo Negro-Sangrento *Mask — Mestre de Todos os Ladrões, Senhor das Sombras *Mielikki — Nossa Senhora da Floresta, a Rainha da Floresta *Mystra — A Senhora dos Mistérios, A Mãe de Toda a Magia *Oghma — O Senhor do Conhecimento, Encadernador de Tudo que é Conhecido *Selûne — Nossa Senhora de Prata, a Donzela da Lua *Shar — Amante da Noite, Senhora da Perda, Deusa Negra *Shaundakul — Cavaleiro dos Ventos, a Mão amiga *Silvanus — Pai Carvalho, o Pai da Floresta, Árvore Pai *Sune — Cabelos de Fogo, Senhora dos Cabelos de Fogo *Talos — O Destruidor, o Senhor das Tempestades *Tempus — Senhor das Batalhas, Martelo Inimigo *Torm — O Verdadeiro, a Divindade Genuína, a Fúria Leal *Tymora — Senhora da Sorte, a Senhora que Sorri, Nossa Sorridente Senhora *Tyr — A Mão Justa, o Deus Aleijado, O Deus Justo *Umberlee — A Cadela Rainha, Rainha das Profundezas *Uthgar — Pai dos Uthgardt, Pai da Batalha *Waukeen — Amiga dos Mercadores =Outras Divindades de Faerûn= *Akadi — Rainha do Ar, a Senhora do Ar, Dama dos Ventos *Auril — Donzela do Gelo, Aurora Congelante, a Deusa do Frio *Beshaba — A Donzela do Azar, Senhora da Perdição *Cavaleiro Vermelho — Senhora da Estratégia, Grão-mestre do Tabuleiro das Lanças *Deneir — Senhor de Todos os Símbolos e Imagens, o Escriba de Oghma *Eldath — Deusa das Águas Murmurantes, Guardiã Materna dos bosques, a Deusa Verde *Finder Aguilhão da Wyvern — O Bardo Sem Nome *Garagos — O Destroçador, Mestre de Todas as Armas, o Senhor da Guerra *Gargauth — O Décimo dos Nove Lordes, o Lorde Perdido do Fosso, o Lorde Escondido *Grumbar — Senhor da Terra, Rei das Terras Abaixo das Raízes *Gwaeron Windstrom — Mestre Rastreador, Rastreador que Nunca se Perde *Hoar — O Semeador da Destruição, Senhor dos Três Trovões *Istishia — O Lorde da Águas, Rei dos Elementais da Água *Jergal — Senhor do Fim de Todas as Coisas, Escriba dos Condenados, o Impiedoso *Lliira — Nossa Senhora da Alegria, Portadora da Alegria, Amante dos Prazeres *Loviatar — Donzela da Dor, o Açoite Determinado *Lurue — O Unicórnio, a Rainha do Unicórnios, a Rainha da Feras Falantes *Milil — Senhor da Canções, a Mão Verdadeira do Sempre Sábio Oghma *Nobanion — Senhor da Juba de Fogo, Rei das Feras *Savras — Aquele que Tudo vê, Senhor da Adivinhação, o Deus da Terceira Visão *Sharess — A senhora da Dança, Mãe dos Gatos *Shiallia — Dançarina nas Clareiras, Filha da Floresta Alta, a Senhora das Florestas *Siamorphe — O Direito Divino *Talona — Senhora dos Venenos, Donzela das Doenças, Mãe de Todas as Pragas *Tiamat — A Rainha dos Dragões, Nêmesis dos Deuses, a Senhora Negra *Ubtao — Criador de Chult, fundador de Mezro, Pai dos Dinossauros *Ulutiu — O Senhor no Gelo, O Adormecido Eterno, Pai da Raça dos Gigantes *Valkur — O Poderoso Capitão das Ondas *Velsharoon — O Vaidoso, Arquimago da Necromancia, Senhor da Cripta Esquecida =Panteão Anão= *Abbathor — Grande Mestre da Cobiça, Lorde da Lábia, Verme da Avareza *Berronar Prata Genuína — A Mãe Sagrada, Mãe da Segurança *Clangeddin Barba Prateada — Pai da Batalha, Senhor dos Machados Gêmeos, a Rocha da Batalha *Duerra das Profundezas — Rainha da Arte Invisível, princesa do Machado da Conquista *Dugmaren Manto Brilhante — O Brilho nos Olhos, o Explorador Errante *Dumathoin — Guardião dos Segredos sob a Montanha, o Guardião Silencioso *Gorm Gulthyn — Olhos de Fogo, Senhor da Máscara de Bronze, o Eterno Vigilante *Haela Machado Brilhante — Senhora da Disputa, Donzela da Sorte *Laduguer — O Exilado, o Protetor Cinzento, Mestre dos Ofícios *Marthammor Duin — Desbravador de Trilhas, Protetor dos Andarilhos, o Olho Vigilante *Moradin — O Forjador de Almas, Pai dos Anões, Pai Todo Poderoso *Sharindlar — Senhora da Vida e da Misericórdia, Dançarina Brilhante *Thard Harr — Senhor das Profundezas das Selvas *Vergadain — Rei dos Mercadores, o Pai Pequeno, o Anão Sorridente =Panteão Drow= *Ghaunadaur — Aquele que Espreita, o Olho Ancião *Kiaransalee — Senhora dos Mortos, a Ressurgidora, a Banshee Vingativa *Selvetarm — Campeão de Lolth, a Aranha Paciente *Vhaeraun — O Senhor Mascarado, o Deus Mascarado da Noite =Panteão Élfico= *Aerdrie Faenya — A Mãe Alada, Rainha dos Avariel *Angharradh — A Deusa Trina, Rainha de Arvandor *Corellon Larethian — Criador dos Elfos, Primeiro dos Seldarine, Rei de Arvandor *Erevan Ilesere — O Camaleão, o Transmorfo Verde, o Bufão das Fadas *Fenmarel Mestarine — O Lobo Solitário *Hanali Celanil — O Coração de Ouro, Rosa Cativante, Senhora do Coração Dourado *Labelas Enoreth — O Provedor da Vida, Senhor do Contínuo, o Sábio do Pôr-do-Sol *Rillifane Rallathil — O Lorde das Folhas *Sashelas das Profundezas — Senhor do Fundo do Mar, o Príncipe Golfinho *Sehanine Arco Lunar — Filha dos Céus Noturnos, a Bruma Luminosa, Senhora dos Sonhos *Shevarash — O Arqueiro Negro, Caçador da Noite *Solonor Thelandira — Olho Aguçado, o Grande Arqueiro =Panteão Gnomo= *Baervan Errante Selvagem — A Folha Mascarada *Baravar Manto Sombrio — O Furtivo, Mestre da Ilusão, Senhor Disfarçado *Callarduran Mãos Suaves — Irmão das Profundezas, Mestre da Pedra, Senhor das Profundezas da Terra *Flandal Pele Blindada — Mestre dos Metais, o Grande Ferreiro do Aço *Gaerdal Mão Férrea — O Sério, Escudo das Colinas Douradas *Garl Glittergold — O Brincalhão, o Protetor Vigilante, a Mente Brilhante *Segojan Convocador da Terra — Amigo da Terra, Senhor da Toca *Urdlen — O Rastejador Sinistro =Panteão Halfling= *Arvoreen — O Defensor, A Espada Cautelosa *Brandobaris — Mestre da Furtividade, o Malandro Irreprimível *Cyrrollalee — A Mão da Amizade, a Protetora do Lar *Sheela Peryroyl — Irmã do Verde, Mãe Vigilante *Urogalan — Aquele que Deve Existir, Lorde da Terra, o Cão Negro *Yondalla — A Protetora e Provedora, a Matriarca Educadora, a Abençoada =Panteão Mulhorandi= *Anhur — General dos Deuses, Campeão da Força Física, o Falcão da Guerra *Geb — Rei das Riquezas Sob a Terra, Pai Sob os Céus e Areias *Hathor — A Mão Cuidadosa *Horus-Re — Senhor do Sol, Mestre da Vingança, Faraó dos Deuses *Ísis — Senhora Racompensadora, Senhora dos Rios, Donzela do Encantamento *Nephthys — Guardiã da Riqueza e do Comércio, Protetora dos Mortos, a Mãe Vingadora *Osiris — Senhor da Natureza, Juiz dos Mortos, Ceifador da Colheita *Sebek — Senhor dos Crocodilos, a Morte Sorridente *Set — Profanador dos Mortos, Senhor da podridão, Pai dos Chacais *Thoth — Senhor da Magia, Escriba dos Deuses, o Guardião do Conhecimento =Panteão Orc= *Bahgtru — O Forte, o Quebrador de Pernas, o Filho de Gruumsh *Gruumsh — Aquele que Nunca Dorme, o Deus Zarolho, Aquele que Vigia *Ilneval — O Líder da Horda, o Fomentador da Guerra, o Tenente de Gruumsh *Luthic — A Mãe das Cavernas, a Bruxa da Lua Sangrenta *Shargaas — O Senhor da Noite, a lâmina na Escuridão, o Perseguidor Sinistro *Yurtrus — Mãos Brancas, o Senhor dos Vermes, o Apodrecido =Panteão de Kara-Tur= *Ai Ch'ing — *Chan Cheng — *Ch'en Hsiang — *Chih Shih — *Fa Kuan — *Hsing Yong — *Kwan Ying — *Mad Monkey — *Nung Chiang — *Shu Chia — *The Celestial Emperor — =Panteão Maztica= *Azul — *Eha — *Kiltzi — *Maztica — *Nula — *Plutoq — *Qotal — *Tezca — *Watil — *Zaltec — =Panteão de Zakhara= *Bala — *Hajama — *Hakiyah — *Haku — *Jauhar — *Jisan — *Kor — *Najm — *Ragarra — *Selan — *Vataqatal — *Zann — =Panteão Draconico= *Asgorath — *Astilabor — *Bahamut — *Garyx — *Hlal — *Kereska — *Lendys — *Null — *Tamara — *Task — *Tiamat — *Zorquan — =Panteão Gigante= *Annam All-Father — *Dunmore — *Grolantor — *Hiatea — *Iallanis — *Julian and Arno — *Lanaxis — *Masud — *Memnor — *Nicias — *Obadai — *Othea — *Ottar — *Ruk — *Skoraeus — *Stronmaus — *Vilmos — =Outras Divindades Monstruosas= *Baphomet — *Blibdoolpoolp — *Eadro — *Kurtulmak — *Merrshaulk — *Persana — *Ramenos — *Trishina — *Vaprak — =Divindades Mortas= *Amaunator — *Auppenser — *Bhaal — *Chronos — *Elikarashae — *Gilgeam — *Ibrandul — *Iyachtu Xvim — *Kiputytto — *Leira — *Moander — *Murdane — *Myrkul — *Ramman — *Re — *Relkath of the Infinite Branches — *Tchazzar — *Tyche — *Zinzerena —